


Geronimo!

by Charlie Rotanev (Immerghensi)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Age Play Little Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immerghensi/pseuds/Charlie%20Rotanev
Summary: It's been two weeks too long when Kihyun finally returns home to his Little.





	Geronimo!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dkhodges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkhodges/gifts).



> This is a shorter one than usual. Prompt this week was 'Bathtime'. Literally started it yesterday and then lost most of it before I went to class.

Normally, Kihyun would consider himself a patient person, but if they don’t get home by tonight, he’s going to throw something and by something he means himself. 

 

Preferably out a window. 

 

He’s been stuck in traffic for almost three hours now and the car has moved approximately 50 feet since they got on the highway. At this rate, he’ll have enough time to figure out how to do his taxes.  _ Sigh _ . He’s going to have to do something drastic soon. Maybe he’ll get out and walk the rest of the way. It’s only 22 miles home. Would that be acceptable? He can’t imagine Monbebe would be too pleased to see him walking in between cars. Or maybe they’d laugh? There would be pictures and stories… his company would murder him. He’ll have to stay put. 

 

The driver is an older man who doesn’t say much. Usually Kihyun can strike up a conversation with the younger drivers, or if he’s lucky he can practice his English, but he’s got no such luck this time around. The guy looks like he’s got about two more good years in him until someone’s got to play spontaneous trust fall with him. He drives and fiddles with the controls, complaining about all the gadgets he doesn’t know how to use, but doesn't manage to figure out how to work the radio. The silence doesn’t help Kihyun manage his thoughts. 

 

The more time he spends here means less time he gets with a possibly-Little Shownu, which means that MINHYUK gets to have him ALL TO HIMSELF. He can’t be mad though- he’s the one who asked him to be a caregiver in the first place. And he should be grateful since it was in a last-minute slip of great desperation, and Minnie just magically happens to be great with kids, knows a ton about Littles, and is way more qualified to take care of their Hyung than Kihyun is. He’s glad, really, he’s totally not jealous, what’s that? Who’s she? We don’t know her. That uncomfortable feeling in his gut? Indigestion for sure. 

From being in the car. 

For hours. 

In traffic.

…

God, he really needs to get home. 

**

Minhyuk pulls out his phone for what must be the fifth time this minute. He’d gotten a text with a short ‘be there soon’, but that was almost an hour ago and Shownu is getting more and more antsy the longer Kihyun isn’t there to baby him. He feels helpless as he watches their leader turn at the slightest noise, hoping it’s the door only to be disappointed. 

 

“I know, hon, he’s gotta be around here somewhere. Be patient, he’ll--”

 

The words aren’t even out of his mouth when a black leather duffle flies across the room, door slamming open. Kihyun almost punches a hole in the wall with the sheer force of his excitement. He’s been gone for far too long. 

The room lights up with energy. 

The first one to reach him is Changkyun, who came out from nowhere, having most likely been hiding out in one of his various nooks around the house. “Ki-hyung!” The commotion brings the rest of the members running. 

 

Wonho reaches him next, throwing his body onto him. “You’re back!” 

 

“Hamtaro! How was your trip!” Hyungwon takes the opportunity to use Kihyun as an armrest, something that’s not nearly as fun when the armrest is Changkyun. “Thank goodness, I thought I was going to starve out here with Wonho cooking.” 

 

Kihyun rolls his eyes as the others start bickering (“It’s not that bad!” “You could sooner get me to wear clothes while gaming in Minnie-hyung’s chair than you could make me eat more grilled chicken!” “It’s good for you!” “Ya! Leave my chair out of this!”) and greets the two people he missed the most. 

 

Shownu’s body envelops him, his tender warmth more of a welcome than any joyous outcry. “Welcome back. We ordered takeout- Thai. It would be a crime to have you cook when you haven’t even been home for 24 hours.” 

 

That’s a relief. It’s not like he doesn’t have 15 recipes on hand for emergencies, but it’s one less thing he has to worry about. One less hour he has to spend away from his Little. A tap on the shoulder brings him out of his thoughts and onto-- 

 

“ _ Minnie _ .” he says, and that’s all he has to, because Minhyuk knows what’s going on, knows how hard it’s been on Kihyun to be away, and he just _gets it_. He pulls the taller man into a tight hug.

 

“ _ Ki _ .” 

**

They sit on the floor in the living room, each member lounging in a comfortable position as they pass containers of food back and forth. Hyungwon retells the Smalltalk Incident so that they can all get the full effect of how terrible of a time it was, Wonho throwing in details when necessary. Jooheon tells them about the weird habits the Americans have and the way their accents make it difficult to understand some of them and ‘not all of them are naked all the time, that’s just Changkyun’s thing!’. Kihyun’s episodes won’t be back for another few weeks but he won’t give them any details about it. Changkyun tries to aegyo his way into getting information, but he won’t budge, says it’s for the best, just trust him. When it’s all over and there’s little more than grains of rice and leftover sauce, Minhyuk offers to do the dishes, the saint he is, roping Jooheon in the process, and the others get up to brush their teeth and do skincare. Kihyun offers his hand to Shownu, leaning back to give himself some leverage. 

 

“Come on, let’s get ready for bed.” 

 

They barely make it to the room before Shownu dissolves into a bundle of smiles and squishy giggles and wow, how did Kihyun ever survive being away from his baby boy for that long? If someone told him he had to go away for that long again, he’d tell them to fuck off, are you insane, no way. 

 

“Hi baby. Did you have a good time while I was away? Were you good for Minnie?”

 

“Yes! Good for Minnie, but missed Papa.” Kihyun kisses his forehead. 

 

“I missed you too, pumpkin.” 

 

Shownu is trying to pull Kihyun into bed, voice high and a little strained by the effort. If his heart hadn’t already melted, it would be in a puddle now. How did he get so lucky to have such an adorable, sweet baby boy? He probably wants to be cuddled- that’s what happened the other time he dropped into headspace. His smile is so endearing, but Kihyun has priorities and says,

 

“But we’ve got to take a bath, you don’t want to be dirty going into bed, do you?”

 

Shownu looks conflicted, trying to decide if that really  _ is  _ something he wants. He looks at his caregiver, then at the floor, then at Kihyun again, this time a little longer. “Papa, come with?” 

 

KIhyun’s heart swoons. “If that’s what my baby wants, then of course I’ll be there! I’ll be right there with you.” 

**

Shownu’s face when he’s concentrating ranks high on the list of Kihyun’s Favorite Expressions. It’s right up there with the one he makes when he’s eating but he’s already really full, when he gets this glazed over look of euphoria and his cheeks are all puffy. Feeding Shownu was one of the best perks of being a caregiver. Was that weird? He hopes that’s not weird. 

 

After what seems like an eternity, Shownu finally picks a bath bomb. It’s one of the ones that makes a ton of bubbles and smells like raspberries and happiness. Kihyun runs his hand under the faucet to make sure it isn’t too hot or cold, then hands the bath bomb to the Little. He directs Shownu to get in and hold it under the stream so he can get as many bubbles as possible. Soon, the tub is filled with a mountain of bubbles and the Little is happily collecting them and making shapes. 

 

Getting through shampoo and conditioner was easy- all he had to do was scrub-scrub-scrub and then use a small container to pour the water. It seems to go well enough. He spends about ten minutes struggling to get body wash everywhere before giving up. It’s too difficult to try scrubbing Shownu down from outside of the bath, so he rolls up his shorts and sits on the edge, feet in the warm water. It’s much easier this way, he thinks, and also much more fun. 

It’s so much fun that he doesn’t hear footsteps approaching the bathroom. 

_ Knock knock.  _

“You in there?”

 

With a quick glance over the shoulder, he can see the shadows of two feet under the door. Jeez, could the timing be any worse? Kihyun shushes Shownu, one hand flailing about. “Yeah….?”

 

“Are you taking a bubble bath?”

 

Kihyun swallows, hard. “.......yeah….?”

 

The door bursts open, Minhyuk in a towel holding a bucket of rubber duckies. 

 

“AND I WASN’T INVITED?!”

 

Kihyun can only get out a strangled ‘HOLY MOSES’ before Minhyuk overhand throws the rubber duckies in the tub, backs up, and screams,

 

“GERONIMO!!!!” 

 

Shampoo and bath bomb bubbles and soap suds fly everywhere. There’s water where water has no place being; in the medicine cabinet, on the rug, in his mouth, even on the mirror above the sink. They will most definitely need to replace the hand towel and the roll of toilet paper. In his drenched clothes, Kihyun feels like a wet cat. 

 

“MINHYUK!” he screams, but he can’t stay mad at the blonde, not when his Little finds the whole exchange hilarious and can’t stop laughing. It’s rare to see Shownu laugh, and it’s even more rare to see him laughing this hard. His hands come up to cover his face, but they never stay there, splashing into the water each time he can’t contain himself. Minhyuk gives them a dazzling smile as he picks up a sponge and helps finish washing Shownu off. 

_ No, he could never stay mad at him.  _

**

Getting Shownu re-dressed into his onesie is easy. He even zips himself up, what a good boy. There’s a five-second argument over who gets to read him a bedtime story and sleep with him before Minhyuk declares that if they can all sleep crammed into the back of a van, then surely they can all fit in bed together, come on Ki, don’t be such a party-pooper. Kihyun reads the book, a thin one with bright pictures, in silly voices he didn’t even know he had while Minhyuk makes sound effects and acts the scenes out.

 

With the story over, they wind down the energy. Shownu is still smiling, but his eyes are starting to gloss over as he phases in and out of consciousness. 

 

“Goodnight, baby.” Kihyun kisses his forehead, rolling to the side so that Minhyuk can give him a kiss too. They fall into a quiet, just the sound of them breathing almost in sync, but then Shownu falls asleep and his breathing turns slow and heavy, and then Minhyuk falls asleep and his breathing becomes silently soft. It doesn’t take Kihyun much longer to fall asleep, arm wrapped around the best Little he could’ve asked for and the best caregiver he could’ve found. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fixing errors as I find them. Go check out dkhodges' page!


End file.
